This is more than a thank you, it's going to be
by Gidget-84
Summary: This is more than a thank you, it's going to be the rest of your life Written for vd kink meme, prompt: Elena/Kol - He thanks her for dying so that Alaric can't kill him. And by "thanks her," he ties her up and uses her six ways from Sunday. Didn't do the tying up part.


He's by her side when she has awoken as a vampire, staring down at her with that inevitable smirk. She jumps up off the morgue table frantically looking for something, anything to defend herself with

She doesn't know where she is or what has happened to her; she doesn't know why she didn't drown, she doesn't yet know she's a vampire.

He advances on her slowly, like trying to calm a wary animal, his hands palm up as if to say "it's okay, and I won't hurt you". He backs her into the wall that she desperately tries to go through as if she thinks she's a ghost.

The smirk is off his face now. He's just looking at her with something akin to awe or maybe that's just what he always looks like; she's never seen him without that damnable smirk adorning his face, that joyful destructive glint in his eye. But this, this she doesn't comprehend. She doesn't understand why he is here with her, and not anyone else. She doesn't understand why she is starting to shake and tremble, why she is suddenly and overpoweringly hungry.

He sees it though, that gaze; he knows it well, he was there after all and he remembers. He remembers the aching hunger, the fangs coming down, the veins darkening around the eyes, the incredible surge of strength that takes over all the limbs of the body until all a person feels is burning. It burns from the inside out. Burns so intense a person doubles over in pain because though the body knows what it needs, the mind has yet to catch up with it.

* * *

She's doubled over now, writhing in excruciating pain on the floor; he reaches out to touch her shoulder and she looks at him with absolute hate and horror and…..something else he can't quite figure out. He's never been one for emotions, he started blocking out most of those when he became a vampire; it was simply easier.

* * *

He suddenly smells blood and looks back at her to discover she's bit her bottom lip with her own teeth. He sees her realize this, as her hands come up to her mouth and probe the newly elongated canines, feeling the veins protruding around her eyes. She's so horrified at what has happened to her, at what she never truly wanted that the pain has receded and now all she can do is curl up in a ball upon the floor and sob. The disgust on her face is all he needed to see to know she never wanted this.

She's not even trying to be quiet about it, she doesn't care anymore; she's blocked out everything but the sound of her own sobbing that she doesn't hear him come closer to her, doesn't hear him taking off his coat and putting it around her shaking body. It's only when he's on the floor with her, his arms held tight around her that she remembers her surroundings and who exactly is holding her.

But she doesn't move, doesn't try to push him away, just pulls his coat more tightly around herself and clutches him desperately trying to control her sobbing. She's trying to control her whole body and the transition it is going through. He knows she needs blood, but when he tries to get up to get a blood bag, she holds on even tighter and just whispers "please".

* * *

There is a way to distract her from all of this, and he knows once he starts what he plans to do, he won't stop; he also knows she'll immediately respond in kind. She's desperate for any kind of distraction to take away this pain and the vampiric blood rushing through her body is demanding that she take what she desires. It will command that she take the kind of comfort he will give her.

So he pulls her closer, looks deeply into her eyes, her vampire visage still in place, and leans down to chastely kiss her; savoring the blood still coated on her bottom lip. Though hesitant at first she responds and she takes her time exploring his mouth with her own. He can feel his own control slipping as she darts her tongue between his lips. By now her face has reverted back to the face that she knows as he starts to kiss her more deeply. She responds in kind and the kissing has become more heated, more passionate; she's clutching his shirt with her hands, her nails digging into his chest as he hisses in pleasure. She doesn't know her own strength, as she starts clawing the shirt to shreds, desperately trying to feel the skin underneath.

By the time she has finally gotten the shirt off, he has already taken hers off and unclasped her bra, his hands coming up to cup each breast, sucking and biting one nipple and then the other. Her hands are seemingly everywhere as they clutch at his back and then down to his jeans, unzipping the zipper with nimble fingers and palming his already painful erection.

They're still on the floor and have completely forgotten their surroundings. He reaches down and in a moment has not only his own jeans and boxers off, but her jeans and panties as well. Who ever said vampire speed didn't come in handy?

* * *

He's on top of her, his cock grinding against her already wet pussy as he makes his way from her breasts, to her neck, sucking at her pulse point until she's whimpering with need. He enters her in one swift motion and she's frantically trying to hold onto him, as he pulls out only to push back in harder. He doesn't know where to hold onto her, as they are slowly inching their way across the floor. He simply pulls her closer with one hand at her hip, the other wrapping in her hair and pulling her body up, as he rapidly moves within her. She's now moaning words he can hardly understand. He's excellent with intonation and body language however, so he knows she means _go harder, go faster, go deeper_. His control is completely gone as his hand in her hair pulls her head back roughly exposing her throat. He drives his fangs into the pulsing vein of her neck; the feel of the deep bite drives her over the edge, her blood ambrosia on his tongue. As they climax, she screams his name, as he groans hers.

* * *

He pushes her up against the wall, her legs instantly locking around his back, as she tries desperately to hold onto something. He's inside her again with one sharp motion of his hips, his hands finding purchase against the wall as his mouth comes down to claim hers. She clutches his shoulders as he fucks her hard and fast. Her nails raking down his back as he pushes deeper within her, hitting that spot inside she never knew she had. There's an endless bass thumping in her head in one with the beating of her heart and Kol is _relentless_. He can feel her body start to tense and knows she's about to come again. The thrust of his hips drive her up the wall and she's moaning his name, as colored lights appear behind her closed eyes; lights that turn into an explosion of fireworks as he sinks his fangs into the sensitive skin of her breast. She hits that high and shatters around his cock, causing him to fall down the same path with her.

* * *

When she falls unconscious (yes he is _that_ good) he picks her up and carries her down the halls of the hospital. It's late and no one is around, at least know one with eyesight good enough to catch the blur that flashes before their eyes. When he finally reaches the refuge he likes to call home, he looks down at her with something akin to emotion. It's something he hasn't felt in years, and he fiercely resents it. He resents her for making him feel anything close to sympathy for her, for feeling anything at all for anyone. But, it feels as though he is finally seeing her clearly now, feels some sort of connection to her because she died, and by dying Alaric - the only thing threatening him and his siblings had died too. He realizes he's grateful to her, for saving their lives at the expense of her own. Of course, he doesn't plan on letting her know that.

* * *

When she awakens she doesn't know where she is, she's disoriented and still hungry. There's a blood bag waiting for her on a bedside table, where she finds she has slept in an even stranger bed. She doesn't really know what she is doing, but tearing into the bag with her teeth, she sucks down the blood as best she can, trying not to miss even one drop. It's enough for now. She does know she's a vampire and she remembers Kol being there for her and…Why did she allow him to seduce her that way? Why did she let him touch her and kiss her and…she won't even think about the rest. She still doesn't understand why he of all people was the one there. She doesn't understand why she felt and continues to feel that there is something far deeper between them. She doesn't know why she thoroughly enjoyed every second with him either.

* * *

Much to her chagrin, this is the moment he happens to appear. He's obviously just gotten out of the shower; there's a towel hung low on his hips, his hair wet and his body...(she gulps) also wet…

He smiles at her obvious ogling of his perfect body. It might be – no, no he _knows_ it's arrogance to assume what she's thinking. He knows he's good looking -downright sexy is what he is. (Of course he's also a complete narcissist.) As he drops down onto the bed next to her, Elena has this sudden urge to tackle him to the bed, and she can't figure out why. He can see her mind trying and failing to come up with a reason why she is looking at him in this way. So he makes up her mind for her and pushes her roughly back onto the bed. She's in too much shock to really say or do anything, so she just watches mesmerized as his towel starts to slip lower and lower until it completely falls off; she immediately looks away, face flushing. He's naked now, and she's trapped underneath him, her head turned to the side to show her lovely neck. He starts there, kissing and biting with blunt teeth, until she sighs wantonly. This is his cue; he grabs her face and starts kissing her violently, teeth clacking against each other as his tongue enters her mouth; she's groaning into the kiss now, and pulling him closer, hands circling his back. And once more, in a whirlwind of clothes, she's naked again. And he's kissing down her body….

* * *

She's again screaming his name as his tongue flicks over her clit rapidly, his two fingers inside pushing and pulling and sliding in and out so very easily…

* * *

She finally gets to talk to him days later, after seemingly having sex on every available surface of the house they stayed in. She wants to know why him, of all people wants her? And why does she reciprocate this feeling?

He sighs, and simply says "You saved me, I was just returning the favor".

She stares at him, seeing that challenging look upon his face. His face, that had always appeared so cruel before, merely looks normal, even with the constant smirk. He's challenging her though, wants her to figure out her feelings for him on her own. And it's then that she gets it, gets why he was there for her, gets why she feels connected to him, gets why she's allowed him to take so much advantage of her…and of course, she gets the undeniably hot sex.

"It was you, wasn't it? You were in town when I had the cerebral hemorrhage; you were at the hospital, you overheard Meredith and that I was likely to die without vampire blood to heal. It was your blood that saved me; your blood that allowed me to turn into a vampire when I drowned." She shakes her head.

"But why? Why would you do that for me Kol?"

And he truly doesn't know, doesn't have an answer for her, so he just calmly walks out of the room.

* * *

He takes her away from Mystic Falls; away from everyone and everything that she loves. She doesn't fight him though, because this is inevitable, he had seen to that when he turned her.

* * *

She can't stand to be away from him for even a moment, and it appears he feels the same way. It's been months and he's taught her everything he knows. He's taught her how to be a remorseless killer, how to revel in the killing and the bloodlust. He's taught her how to be a real vampire; decadence in blood, fountains of it; nights and days filled with violence, blood, and sex everywhere they go; She becomes the perfect dark queen to his dark king.

* * *

She has wormed her way into his heart somehow, no matter how dead and black it already is; he had thought he didn't have one at all. He loves her in his own way, but will never tell her. (He loves her only a teensy bit more than his beloved baseball bat.)


End file.
